mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 64
Mario Kart 64 is a racing game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 64 video game console. It was released in 1996 in Japan and 1997 in North America and Europe. In production, its original name was Mario Kart R. Mario Kart 64 is the sequel to Super Mario Kart. Changes from the original include the move to 3D computer graphics and the inclusion of four player support. Players take control of characters from the Super Mario universe, who race around a variety of tracks with items that can either harm an opponent or aid the user. The move to three dimensional graphics allowed for track features not possible with the original game's Mode 7 graphics, such as changes in elevation, bridges, walls and pits. However, the characters and items remained 2D pre-rendered sprites. The introduction music for Mario Kart 64 is loosely based on the original Super Mario Kart theme tune The game is compatible with the N64 Controller Pak, but only to save track ghosts in the Time Trial mode. All other data is stored in-cartridge. ---- Gameplay Players choose from a roster of eight characters that vary in weight, speed, and acceleration. These characters race in a variety of tracks based upon different locations in the Mario world. Each track has a unique shape, and can contain various obstacles, hazards, and short cuts. Eight characters participate in each race. Up to four of them can be human characters, while the rest are computer controlled for one to two player only. Three and four player races have no computer controlled racers. On a track, various actions can be performed to change the flow of a race. Items can be acquired by hitting an item box, a rainbow-colored box with a spinning question mark. The items' uses include acting as projectiles to impede the opponent, speed up the user, or stop opponents through other means. One can earn a small turbo boost by drifting, which one can perform by hopping and tilting the control stick back and forth three times. However, AI-controlled racers do not use any kind of shell. There are various modes of play such as the Mario Grand Prix where one or two human players compete with computer players in a group of eight around a series of four courses per cup - Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup, Star Cup, and Special Cup respectively. A player selects one of the four cups at the beginning of the game as well as a difficulty level, measured by engine size (50cc, 100cc, or 150cc). After a gold trophy has been acquired for each cup on the 150cc level, the Extra difficulty level is playable, where the tracks are mirrored. The player can also race on a track alone while recording a time (Time Trial mode), and trying to beat this time on subsequent races. There are two modes where players can face each other. The VS. mode allows you to race with each other, and Bob-Ombs are thrown in each track. The Battle Mode allows players to compete in one of four special arenas filled with item boxes; each player has three ballons attached to their kart which are lost if any damage is done to the kart, with the winner being the last remaining player. If three or four players are participating, then the first one or two players out have their karts transform into bombs on wheels that can crash into the remaining karts. One of the major flaws of the gameplay revols around the computer "cheating". When hit with weapons the computer characters can stop for half a second and then continue at full speed. This is at odds with a player controlled character being thrown into the air and coming to a complete stop. Also the computer can seem to catch up with the player controlled character, regardless of the lead the player has developed. ---- Racers Mario Kart 64 has eight drivers from which the players can choose. Koopa Troopa and Donkey Kong Junior, both of whom appeared in Super Mario Kart, did not return for Mario Kart 64, and were replaced by Donkey Kong and Wario. In pre-release screenshots, a Magikoopa was playable, but before the game's final release the Magikoopa was replaced by Donkey Kong. Racers * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Yoshi * Bowser * Wario * Donkey Kong Tracks Mushroom Cup *Luigi Raceway *Moo Moo Farm *Koopa Troopa Beach *Kalimari Desert Flower Cup *Toad's Turnpike *Frappe Snowland *Choco Mountain *Mario Raceway Star Cup *Wario Stadium *Sherbet Land *Royal Raceway *Bowser's Castle Special Cup *DK's Jungle Parkway *Yoshi Valley *Banshee Boardwalk *Rainbow Road Category:Games